iDon't Know Spanish oneshot
by ForeverDanni
Summary: Sam and Freddie get into an argument about speaking Spanish and Italian. But when something slips.. what will happen? Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and girls! I'm sorry I haven't posted a new story in FOREVER, but I was catchin' up with my buds. Anyways... hope you like this one... This idea randomly came to me after reading some other peoples fanfic. **

**Summary: Sam and Freddie get into an argument about speaking Spanish and Italian. But when something slips.. what will happen? **

Carly and I were just sitting on the couch watching Girly Cow, when Fredwad

walked in looking all cute-like. What? So, I had a crush on the nub, doesn't

make me treat him any different.

"Aw," I said in a baby voice, "I was hoping you wouldn't show up!" Freddork

rolled his eyes and sat down next to me.

"Bueno, eso es un saludo amable," he said in Spanish while rolling his eyes,

"Is this a new episode?"

"Yeah I think so," Carly said, unphased by Fredward's random Spanish.

"Dude," I turned to Freddie, "speak in a language I know!"

"It's not my fault you failed Spanish," he shot back with a smirk. Carly

walked away, ignoring by Freddie and I's upcoming argument. She learned to just

ignore us and carry on with her day. Well, unless it carried on for more than

half an hour, then it's just way to long a debate.

"Well, speak in Italian or something! Just something other than Spanish!" I

yelled in his face, throwing up my hands. Italian was the only other language I

could speak other than English. My mom really likes Italian dudes... I mean,

really likes them.

"Wait," Fredwardo said with a confused look on his face, "since when could

you speak Italian?"

"You don't want to know!" Carly sing-songed from upstairs. I rolled my eyes

and continued.

"Da quando hai fatto la cura, Benson?" I questioned as a shocked look crept

upon his face.

"I thought you were lying..." Fredifer mumbled under his breath. I pulled

him up by his collar.

"Che cosa hai detto?" I said seething. His face showed fear, then a smirk

growed.

"Nulla ... Mi chiedo solo perché si sta cercando di dimostrarmi che sei intelligente,"

I set him down and growled.

"Io non sono!"

"Oh, davvero? E allora perché stiamo ancora parlando in italiano e non inglese?" His smirk now covered his entire face.

"Perché ... è divertente?" I half-smiled, trying to make him believe it.

Like that was going to happen. So, to avoid his glance, I walked to the kitchen

and got myself some juice. He started to laugh.

"Vedi? Questo è uno dei motivi mi piaci!" I spit-taked perfectly. One of the

reason he what? Freddie's face grew pale.

"I said that in Italian didn't I?" I nodded my head as I placed down the

juice and walked towards him. He put his hands up as a "shield".

"You're going to break my arm now aren't you?" He looked confused as I shook

my head no and sat down beside him, "Why not?"

"Perché. .. um ... questo lo spiegherò meglio ..." I said before I

pressed my lips on his lips. Sparks flew and colors blasted in my head. A minute

later, we pulled away for breath. We locked eyes and blushed.

"Oh mio dio ..." We whispered together. Maybe not knowing Spanish wasn't so bad after all.

**:) Like the ending? I sure did :) :) :)**

**Hmm.. maybe if you like it, or not like it, or have some advice, you should review? HMMMM :)**

**No, seriously, review.  
**

**Danielle  
**


	2. SUBTITLES :

**Since so many of you (including me) can't read this story without a translator open, here is iDon't Know Spanish with subtitles :)**

Carly and I were just sitting on the couch watching Girly Cow, when Fredwad

walked in looking all cute-like. What? So, I had a crush on the nub, doesn't

make me treat him any different.

"Aw," I said in a baby voice, "I was hoping you wouldn't show up!" Freddork

rolled his eyes and sat down next to me.

"Bueno, eso es un saludo amable, (Well, that's a polite greeting)" he said in Spanish while rolling his eyes,

"Is this a new episode?"

"Yeah I think so," Carly said, unphased by Fredward's random Spanish.

"Dude," I turned to Freddie, "speak in a language I know!"

"It's not my fault you failed Spanish," he shot back with a smirk. Carly

walked away, ignoring by Freddie and I's upcoming argument. She learned to just

ignore us and carry on with her day. Well, unless it carried on for more than

half an hour, then it's just way to long a debate.

"Well, speak in Italian or something! Just something other than Spanish!" I

yelled in his face, throwing up my hands. Italian was the only other language I

could speak other than English. My mom really likes Italian dudes... I mean,

really likes them.

"Wait," Fredwardo said with a confused look on his face, "since when could

you speak Italian?"

"You don't want to know!" Carly sing-songed from upstairs. I rolled my eyes

and continued.

"Da quando hai fatto la cura, Benson? (Since when did you care, Benson?)" I questioned as a shocked look crept

upon his face.

"I thought you were lying..." Fredifer mumbled under his breath. I pulled

him up by his collar.

"Che cosa hai detto? (What did you say?)" I said seething. His face showed fear, then a smirk

growed.

" Nulla ... Mi chiedo solo perché si sta cercando di dimostrarmi che sei intelligente. (Nothing... I'm just wondering why you are trying to prove to me that you are smart)"

I set him down and growled.

"Io non sono! (I am not!)"

" Oh, davvero? E allora perché stiamo ancora parlando in italiano e non inglese? (Oh, really? So why are we still talking in Italian and not English?) " His smirk now covered his entire face.

"Perché ... è divertente? (Because... it's fun?)" I half-smiled, trying to make him believe it. Like that was going to happen. So, to avoid his glance, I walked to the kitchen

and got myself some juice. He started to laugh.

" Vedi? Questo è uno dei motivi mi piaci! (See? This is one of the reasons I like you!)" I spit-taked perfectly. One of the reasons he what? Freddie's face grew pale.

"I said that in Italian didn't I?" I nodded my head as I placed down the

juice and walked towards him. He put his hands up as a "shield".

"You're going to make my arm now aren't you?" He looked confused as I shook

my head no and sat down beside him, "Why not?"

" Perché ... um ... questo lo spiegherò meglio ... (Because... um... this will explain it better...)" I said before I

pressed my lips on his lips. Sparks flew and colors blasted in my head. A minute

later, we pulled away for breath. We locked eyes and blushed.

"Oh mio dio ... (Oh my god...)" We whispered together. Maybe not knowing Spanish wasn't so bad after all.

**Please review. And BTW: this is not going to become a full story. I know everybody wants to know what happens and stuff but... I'll let you make that up on your own.  
**


End file.
